


In The Portacabin Again

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [12]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Riding, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Robert's got the haulage back, Aaron's looking at surrogacy clinics, how else could they celebrate?





	In The Portacabin Again

 

It feels like a lifetime since they last did this. Robert's heart races and he feels all this heat just rushing to his face, as he looks deep into the ocean blue eyes in front of his. He can see the same the same happening Aaron, the way his eyes smile, the way his breaths are short and fast, the way he licks his lips. The last time they did this, it meant something completely different. Back then it was simply in the heat of the moment. Like two horny teenagers just needing to fuck, and fucked they did. Now, there's more there. There's love, not that there wasn't before, but now it's realized, now it's honest. Now there's history, there's happiness, and everything in between. Now it's a celebration of the journey they are about to embark on. Robert wants nothing more than to give the world to the love of his life, his soulmate, his husband, his Aaron. He kisses him gently shutting him up, whatever it is that he wants to say can wait. Right now, at this moment, all he wants is to celebrate. And they kiss again, one of them giggles into the kiss, while the other one hums. They're so entranced with one another they don't even know who did what, but it quickly makes them smile.

Before Robert even realizes Aaron's hands are on his shpulders, and they quickly move to rip his jacket off of him. Their lips stay locked onto each other's and their hands do most of the work. Aaron's hi-vis vest and coat are on the floor seconds after, followed by Robert's shirt, and in no time a heap of clothes lies all around the portacabin. The thought of having a kid only makes Aaron feel bold at the moment. It makes him think of procreation, and even though it's physically impossible for them to do so, it doesn't make the feelings running through him lessen. He wants Robert. He needs to take him. Make him his. He gently pushes him back and drops to his knees, and even gentler, he teases the tip of Robert's dick with the top of his own tongue. Robert may be soft, but he already has a drop of precum that tastes like heaven on Aaron's tongue. It's almost sweet. Aaron hums as he savors it, wrapps his arms around Robert, and squeezes on the beautifully plump bubble arse of his, before taking him into his mouth.

Robert throws his head back and moans, the deep warmth of Aaron's mouth enveloping him nearly makes his knees buckle. It's not like Aaron doesn't suck him off on a regular, but every time is like the first. Perhaps this is what it's supposed to feel like, being physical with someone that feels like they are a part of you. It's not ling before he feels Aaron's fingers dancing around his hole. He smirks. He can already sense what Aaron's feeling, what he wants, and he wants nothing more than to give it to him. It has been a while since he last felt Aaron inside of him, since he fucked him. It's not too often that it happens, but when it does, he loves the way Aaron takes charge, the way he manhandles him. He loves being submissive to him. He gently thrusts his hips forward and moans as he feels himself hit the back of Aaron's throat. Aaron's hums in return. He tightens his lips around the base of Robert's dick and his cheeks cave in as he pulls back and sucks. The popping sound that signals Robert's dick leaving his mouth echoes through the portacabin, and all Aaron does is smirk as he stands and backs up before he takes a seat on his chair. “Come here.” He says and Robert steps up between his legs.

Aaron runs his hands across Robert's stomach and chest as he places soft kisses in his skin all the wile Robert's fingers play through his soft black curls. As he comes to a stop and pulls back, Aaron places his hand to his mouth and spits into it. Keeping lube in the portacabin hasn't really come up before, but may e it's something they should consider moving forward. Robert leans back for a moment wanting to see this, to see what's in front of him, as Aaron strokes his dick slicking it up with his own spit. Not the best of lubes, but with as much as he wants it, it will have to suffice. As he watches Aaron, Robert spits into his own hand before leaning down and stroking Aaron himself, a little extra wouldn't hurt.

“Come here.” Aaron says again.

Robert steps forward a bit and turns. He looks over his shoulder trying to keep eye contact with Aaron and he begins to lower himself. He reaches between his legs and beneath him, grabbing a hold of Aaron's hard dick to line him up, and he let's out a breath as he feels the head of Aaron's dick press against his hole. He closes his eyes and continues to lower himself. “Fuuuuuuck.” He moans as the pushes in. Slowly he continues and smiles as the threshold is crossed, and he feels Aaron slide in. The feeling is exquisite, it's hard to describe, but it puts a smile on his face when he feels the glide, until he's firmly sitting on Aaron's lap. “Fuck. You feel so good.” He says over his shoulder.

“You feel amazing.” Aaron's replies, and he means it, the tight warmth around his dick is indescribable. No matter how many times he's fucked Robert before, every time feels a new. He hooks his arms underneath Robert's and places his hands onto his shoulders, holding him in place. Robert follows placing his arms and hands over Aaron's, and leans back against him to brace himself.

A filthy sound escapes Robert's lips as he grinds down on Aaron, and he pushes further back against his chest. He turns his head back and places his lips to Aaron's. They kiss a brushing kiss, as difficult it may be with the angle, but they make it work. Their tongues glide with each other and moans fall from Robert's mouth as he begins to move himself. Using his back to steady himself against Aaron's warm chest, he lifts his hips up and slams them back down. “Oh fuck.” He moans as he repeats the movements, they're slow and gentle at first, but it's not enough. “Oh fuck.” He moans again and he picks up the pace. Raising himself faster, slamming himself down harder. His hard dick simply bounces up and down with the movements as if trying to catch up. The feeling of it flopping about oy serves to make him harder, as if it was possible. He not touching himself, but he can still feel himself getting close. Perhaps it's the thrill of fucking in the portacabin like this. So unabashed, so daring, anyone could walk in on them on any moment. Jimmy could come looking for him. Let him. If he dates open that door he's going to get a fucking hell of a show.

“I love you so much.” Aaron whispers into Robert's ear as he rides him, and he does, he loves him with every fiber of his being. Loves him the way he's never loved anyone, loves him in a way he never thought possible. He tenses as he feels Robert's hole tighten around his dick, and he nearly loses his breath. It feels like heaven. “I'm close, Robert.” He says breathlessly.

“Me too.” Robert hums, his dick flopping about, sending threads of precum to his stomach and floor. “Fuck me, Aaron. Fuck me hard.”

It's a wonder the chair is holding on to them, that's it hasn't given, but Aaron pushes back against it as Robert comes to a stop, and he begins to thrust into him. Hard and unforgiving. He wants Robert to feel him for days. He wants Robert to know he's all his. “Fuck.” He means. “I'm gonna come.”

“Come inside me.” Robert tells him, and fuck if those words alone don't send Aaron over the age.

“Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck.” Aaron grunts as he thrusts into Robert, his load shooting inside of him. Every last drop. He feels himself tense after every shot, his body jerking in reaction, and Robert's hole tightens around him.

“Oh fuck. I'm coming.” Robert gasps and begins to move himself again. Aaron simply leans back and let's Robert fuck himself on him. He feels him tense in spurts and he knows it's happening. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck.” Robert moans as his load shoots all over the place. His untouched dick still flopping about sends it flying. Streams of it his hit stomach and chest, some hit his chin, but mostly it hits the floor. The place will definitely need a clean up. It's not long before he fully collapses onto Aaron, and they take the moment in. Life is great and it's only about to get better.

Aaron slaps at Robert's thigh and gestures for him to move. They both get up and clean up the mess they created, before they begin to get dressed. As they finish Jimmy rings, Robert could care less, he'd really just rather go home to their bed and go for round two, but Aaron tells him that maybe they've kept him waiting long enough.

Robert simply smiles at him and looks down to Aaron's crotch. “It was worth it.”

 

 


End file.
